As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbon lubricating oils and hydrocarbon fuels are characterized by certain properties typified by dispersancy and, in the case of former, by viscosity index. There is a continuing attempt to improve these properties by developing additives which will effect desired results more efficiently, at lower cost, by use of lesser quantities, etc. It is an object of this invention to provide a novel polymer which may be employed as an additive. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.